Camella Kingdom
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Sebuah dongeng yang menjadi nyata, atau kah sebuah kisah nyata yang menjadi dongeng? Itulah Camella Kingdom. Sebuah negeri mimpi yang nyata dan keberadaannya tersembunyi dalam potongan puzzle ingatan manusia. KyuhyunXSungmin as Main pair. Update 8/8/2012
1. Chapter 1

**Camella Kingdom**

...:::...:::...:::...

_Summary:_

Sebuah dongeng yang menjadi nyata, atau kah sebuah kisah nyata yang menjadi dongeng? Itulah Camella Kingdom. Sebuah negeri mimpi yang nyata dan keberadaannya tersembunyi dalam potongan puzzle ingatan manusia. Mereka tersedot dalam dunia mimpi, menjadikan mereka bagian perseteruan Dark dan Light. Hanya satu cara untuk dapat kembali kedunianya yaitu dengan menjadi sang pemenang. SUPER JUNIOR and other, KyuhyunXSungmin as Main pair.

...o...0...o...

* * *

><p><em>Intro:<em>

* * *

><p>Declaimer:<p>

Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Chara:

Member(s) SUJU and other

Main Pair:

Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Rate:

T

Warning(s):

SLASH, Shonun-ai,BL, Gaje, TYPO (s), Skip Time, OCC, OC, EYD yang masih peru dibenah, etc

.

Terima kasih anda berkenan mampir,

bila warning(s) diatas menganggu anda silakan tinggalkan halaman ini.

Dan bagi yang tetap tertarik membaca, saya tunggu reviewnya^^.

.

* * *

><p><em>Prolog<em>

* * *

><p>Kisah ini dimulai ketika sang terpilih membuka matanya dan pemandangan yang ia dapati bukan lagi kamar kecilnya yang rapi. Tidak ada lagi meja belajar yang menempel di sisi kanan tempat tidur, bahkan kasur tempat ia berbaringpun leyap. Sang terpilih menyadari dirinya berada ditempat yang berbeda, jauh berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya.<p>

Ia mencubit pipinya dan mengeluh sakit. Menyadari bahwa ini bukan mimpi, sang terpilih memilih untuk bangkit dan mulai berjalan, meninggalkan tempatnya tadi bersandar yaitu sebatang pohon besar dengan ranting bersinar biru redup dengan bunga berwarna putih bersih.

Petualangan sang terpilih dimulai dari sana, dari menjelajahi isi desa, bertemu orang-orang satu takdir, menemukan arti keberadaannya disana, sekaligus belahan hatinya. Sang terpilih menikmati setiap petualangannya disana, sampai saat pertarungan terakhir antar Light dan Dark. Pertarungan tak terelakkan yang terjadi hampir sepanjang masa.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Seorang wanita setengah baya mengelus rambut putra tersayangnya yang tertidur lelap dalam balutan selimut pink tebal.

"Padahal dongengnya belum selesai, tapi kau sudah tertidur, Minnie," serunya kemudian sambil menutup buku dongeng dipangkuannya dan meletakkannya di meja belajar.

"Selamat tidur, sayang..." tuturnya lembut sebelum menutup pintu kamar sang buah hati.

Srreettttt

Pelan-pelan anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun itu menyibak selimutnya, ia mengambil buku dongeng yang diletakkan ibunya diatas meja belajarnya. Camella Kingdom, judul buku itu. Matanya berbinar menatap ilustrasi dalam buku dongeng, selembar demi selembar dibukanya dengan antusias. Ia menyadari yang ibunya sampaikan adalah ringkasan keseluruhan cerita. Minnie mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta pada setiap bait kata yang tersaji mudah untuk terserap anak berumur 6 tahun.

Namun mendadak ekspresi senang kekanakannya berubah ketika ia membaca halaman ke 31.

-Dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk sang terpilih, meski itu bearti mengorbankan kepercayaannya atau membuatnya menjadi musuh sang terpilih.-

Kening kecilnya mengenyit bingung, hanya sekejap karena sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, "Jika nanti Minnie besar, Minnie akan menjaga orang Minnie sayang tanpa membuatnya benci pada Minnie."

Kemudian anak itu tertidur sambil memeluk buku dongeng bercover hijau dengan frame keemasan, didalam selimut pink tebalnya.

-15 tahun kemudian-

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah gontai, ia menatap nanar setumpuk buku dalam gendongannya. Dosennya dengan seenak hati menyuruh Sungmin untuk membawa semua buku praktikum hanya karena ia terlambat 5 menit.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya seorang namja berambut hitam dengan potongan pendek. Tampak lesung pipit menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, wajah Minnie merona lalu ia mengangguk menyetujui tawaran bantuan sang namja.

Mereka berdua berjalan, menembus lautan mahasiswa yang hilir mudik memenuhi koridor saat jam pulang seperti ini.

"Gomawo, Siwon-ssi," seru Sungmin saat akhirnya mereka sampai diperpustakan. Segera saja Sungmin menghampiri petugas perpustakaan dan menyerahkan cacatan khusus peminjaman buku ke petugas.

"Mau makan malam bersama?" tawar Siwon saat Sungmin selesai mengurus pengembalian buku praktikum.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil, "Ini bahkan masih jam lima sore, Siwon-ssi. Terlalu cepat untuk ukuran jam makan malam."

Siwon ikut terkekeh kecil, "Tak masalahkan, aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi."

Wajah sungmin semakin memerah, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar perpustakaan sambil bergengaman tangan, sementara di sana, di balik rak-rak buku tebal perpustakaan. Berdiri seorang namja 'manis' yang menatap mereka geram, walau tampak diluar ia terlihat tanpa ekpresi.

"Wah, wah, ada yang cemburu rupanya."

Dengan cepat namja itu menoleh dan mendapati yeongja yang dijuluki 'Ice Princess' menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Aku tidak cemburu," jawabnya sambil mendudukan diri di kursi baca.

Jessica –nama sang yeongja- duduk tepat menghadap Kibum. Disentuhnya tangan kiri Kibum dengan satu jari lentiknya. Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Kibum membeku, berlapis-lapis es menumpuk tangan kirinya, mengunci gerakan tangannya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Oppa."

Kibum mendesah pasrah, walau masih dengan wajah stonic-nya.

"Tak perlu ku katakan pun, kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan."

Kibum mengkonsentrasinya pikirannya pada es yang menumpuk ditangannya, dan dalam sekejap es tadi hancur berkeping-keping,

"Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu secara sembrono, Jesy."

Jessica mengibas rambut pirang panjangnya, dengan gerakan anggun yang angkuh ia berdiri dan melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan perkataan kakak tirinya itu.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

BRAKKKKK

Setumpuk makanan kura-kura jatuh dan isinya bertaburan kelantai. Seekor kucing hitam yang menjadi pelaku dari tindak kriminal –menjatuhkan makanan kura-kura- melengang santai dan mengeong lembut.

"KYU! Lihat apa yang dilakukan kucingmu! Bagaimana anak-anakku bisa makan makan kalau makanannya terus dijatuhkan kucingmu itu!"

Seorang namja bermata sipit dan berkepala sedikit besar berdecak pinggang menatap makanan kura-kura miliknya yang berserakan.

"Salah Hyung sendiri meletakkannya sembarang tempat, dia kan tidak sengaja," seru pemuda yang dipanggil Kyu sambil asik memainkan PSPnya.

" Tidak kucing, tidak tuannya, sama-sama menyebalkan!" teriak Yesung frustasi.

Kucing hitam itu melompat ke sofa dan langsug mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan sang tuan. Kyu mengelus kucingnya dengan sayang lalu melanjutkan permainan game-nya.

Yesung hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kucing-majikan itu.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

"Tuan, sudah saatnya kita melakukan hal itu," seru seorang penasehat kerajaan pada sang raja yang teramat cantik sehingga rakyat lebih sering memanggilkan Ratu.

Sang Raja memijat keningnya, sungguh ia merasa pusing dengan keadaan ini. Jika bisa dia tidak ingin melibatkan mereka dari dimensi berbeda untuk masalah begini.

"Haruskah kita memanggil mereka, Victoria?"

Penasehatnya itu ikut menghela napas berat, "Sayangnya ini harus kita lakukan untuk mengakhiri perang ini. Kekuatan kita terlalu seimbang, Tuan."

Raja Heechul, sang Raja bagian Light hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya lemah dan mengikuti sang penasehat yang telah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju Sera. Yaitu suatu kuil tempat pemanggilan para Kesatria Sun.

'Perang ini harus segera kita akhiri,' tekad sang Raja.

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Mereka sudah bergerak lebih dulu, Tuan. Jika kita tidak cepat memanggil mereka. Kita bisa didahului Light."

"Baiklah, Eunhyuk, kumpul segera pasukan kita akan segera mengadakan upacara pemanggilan Kesatria Moon. Kita habisi pihak Light tanpa sisa," seru sang Raja Dark dengan seringai kejam yang terlukis dibibir tipisnya.

"Baik, Raja Hangeng," jawab Eunhyuk dengan menyunggingkan seringai yang tanpak sama kejamnya dengan sang raja.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

DEG

Irama jantung sang terpilih mendadak seirama. Mereka semua dalam satu waktu, memengang dadanya erat, merasakan sesak yang menyiksa jiwa dan raga.

DEG

Sedikit demi sekit kesadaran mereka hilang, lenyap.

DEG

Sebersit sinar mengelilingi tubuh mereka, membuat mereka menghilang dalam selimut cahaya menenangkan, sehangat jiwa pemiliknya.

Dan sebagian dari mereka terselubungi gelap, yang menggerogoti dan menelan tubuh mereka dalam rasa sakit tak terelakkan, segelap jiwa mereka.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN

Hai semuanya^^. Lagi-lagi saya membuat karya baru, padahal yang lama belum selesai ==;. Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian karya saya kali ini? Apa mengecewakan? Dimana letak kekurangannya?

Tolong beritahu ya.. Hal ini dalam rangka evaluasi diri...^^

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer:

Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Chara:

Member(s) SUJU and other

Main Pair:

Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Rate:

T

Warning(s):

SLASH, Shonun-ai,BL, Gaje, TYPO (s), Skip Time, OCC, OC, EYD yang masih peru dibenah, etc

.

Terima kasih anda berkenan mampir,

bila warning(s) diatas menganggu anda silakan tinggalkan halaman ini.

Dan bagi yang tetap tertarik membaca, saya tunggu reviewnya^^.

.

* * *

><p>Camella Kingdom<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

* * *

><p>Seorang namja yang cukup tinggi dan tampan tampak berjalan membelah kerumunan mahasiswa di halaman SM University, rambut –tercat- kecoklatan ikal miliknya tertiup angin sepoi, tampak begitu lembut apalagi di tambah keidahan dari iris mata sewarna madunya miliknya membuat tidak hanya yeongja bahkan namjapun terpesona padanya. Dibahu kanannya tergendong seekor kucing berbulu hitam dengan pita merah terikat manis dilehernya.<p>

Dia tampak celigukan mencari seseorang di tengah kerumunan mahasiswa di sana. Pekerjaan sulit bila disana bukanlah tempatnya belajar. Untuk sekedar informasi saja, namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu masih kelas 3 SMA sedangkan yang ia cari adalah kakak angkatnya, Yesung yang sedang kuliah semester 6.

"Yesung hyung kemana sih, sudah susah-susah aku datang ke sini'" gerutunya.

Sejak ia datang sampai sekarang sudah satu jam ia menunggu dan hyungnya masih tetap belum tampak batang hidungnya. Halaman kampus sudah sepi dan langit yang semula biru cerah kini membaur dalam bias sang mentari yang mulai tenggelam menjadikannya merah keemasan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat kedalam?" tanya Kyuhyun pada peliharan kesayangannya.

"Miaw," seakan mengerti kucing kecil itu menyetujui keputusan Tuannya. Kemudian ia meloncat turun dari pundak Tuannya dn berjalan di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan agak cepat, tampak sangat tidak sabaran untuk bertemu dengan hyungnya. Tangan kanannya merongoh saku celananya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Yesung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Halo, hyung?"

"Ah, Kyunnie, maaf aku masih belum selesai," jawab Yesung di sambungan telponnya.

"Hyung bagaimana sih, kan hyung sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk datang menjemput hyung?"

"Mianne, Kyunnie. Kau langsung ke sini saja, aku tinggal latihan sekali lagi kok. Nanti dari pintu masuk langsung saja belok ke kiri, aku berada di ruang terakhir di ujung koridor."

"Hm."

Kyuhyun langsung mematikan telponnya dan berjalan sesuai dengan petunjuk arah yang diberikan Yesung. Butuh waktu 10 menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk sampai ke ruang yang di maksud Yesung. Ia mengedor pintu dan setelah mendapat jawaban dari siapapun yang berada didalam ruangan ia segera masuk.

"Kyunnie, tunggu setelah ini ya, kita akan langsung pergi," seru Yesung begitu Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang musik itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia segera duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah pintu. Kucing hitamnya meloncat kepangkuan Kyu dan menyamankan diri berbaring disana. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut kucing kesayangannya itu sambil mengamati hyungnya yang sedang menyiapkan microphone.

Ada empat orang diruangan itu selain Kyuhyun sendiri. Yesung hyung, seorang namja bertubuh kekar yang duduk sambil memegang gitar, seorang yeongja yang sudah siap dengan biolanya, dan seorang namja yang Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutup grand piano.

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya saat tuts piano telah ditekan, lalu diiringi gitar dan biola. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencegah dirinya terpesona karena perpaduan melodi yang memanjakan telinganya, apalagi ketika suara Yesung mulai mengalun benar-benar indah.

Ketikan alunan suara solo piano terdengar, Kyuhyun menggeser posisi duduknya demi melihat siapa yang memainkan piano itu.

Matanya terpaku, jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat, dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas. Ia memegang dadanya yang mendadak terasa sesak menyenangkan.

"Miawww."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja manis itu dan menatap kucingnya.

"Miiiiaaaawwwww."

"Ak—aku ti-tidak jatuh cinta kok," serunya seakan mengerti dengan ucapan kucingnya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain demi menghindari tatapan –seakan mengejek- dari seekor kucing.

"Kyu, bagaimana penampilan kami tadi," seru Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada didepan Kyu.

"Errr... Ba-bagus hyung," seru Kyuhyun gelagapan.

Yesung terlihat mengenyitnya dahinya bingung karena tidak biasa melihat dongsaengnya jadi OCC begini.

"Dia adikmu hyung?" tanya namja kekar yang memainkan biola.

"Tepatnya adik angkatku."

"Siwon," seru namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyu.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kucingnya dari pangkuannya dan segera membalas uluran tangan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun."

Seorang yeongja ikut mendekat, "Seohyun," seru Yeongja berambut pirang, lurus dan panjang .

"Kyuhyun," seru Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyalami yeongja yang entah kenapa wajahnya memerah itu.

"Dan dia namjachinguku, Lee Sungmin," seru Siwon sambil menarik seorang namja manis ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Minnie," seru namja itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku Kyuhyun, salam kenal Minnie," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengendalikan dirinya yang ingin mendesah kecewa.

"Saatnya kita pergi Kyunnie, aku pulang dulu semuanya," seru Yesung sambil menyelempangkan tasnya di bahu dan berjalan keluar diikuti kucing hitam milik Kyu.

"Aku permisi dulu," seru Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkuk dan berlari mengejar hyungnya.

"Kita jadi pergi ke rumah Halmoeni?" tanya Kyu begitu ia dapat menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Kita ke toko game dulu, kubelikan satu kaset game terbaru untukmu," seru Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Kyu.

"Benarkah hyung? Gomawo hyung," seru Kyu dengan senyum luar biasa lebar dan mata berbinar.

Yesung mengangguk dan terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Kyuhyun memeluk kucingnya erat karena terlalu senang. Namja berkepala sedikit lebih besar itu tersenyum lembut menatap Kyu, ia senang adik angkatnya tidak lagi seperti dulu, tidak lagi 'gelap' seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Kebetulan toko game yang dimaksud Yesung berada tepat disebelah kampusnya jadi mereka langsung berbelok ke sana. Kyu tampak kebingungan memilih satu diantara puluhan kaset game keluaran terbaru. Sedang Yesung menunggu di luar bersama Dyn –nama kucing Kyuhyun-.

Yesung mengelus bulu hitam Dyn dengan lembut dan entah kenapa ingatannya kembali saat ia pertama kali bertemu Kyu di panti asuhan 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak untuk menemani Yesung. Kyu yang berusia 11 tahun, sangat pendiam dan antisosial akibat dari masa lalunya yang kelam. Pengurus panti asuhan bercerita saat Kyu berumur 8 tahun rumah Kyuhyun dirampok, kedua orang tua Kyu dibunuh didepan anaknya dan perampok itu juga mati ditangan Kyu.

Yesung menghela napas, ia sungguh tidak ingin adik tersayangnya itu kembali seperti dulu. Tertawa seperti orang gila saat melihat darah dan mulai memainkan benda tajam apapun untuk menyakiti seseorang atau dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, sudah selesai nih," seru Kyu dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Yesung mengangguk dan menurunkan Dyn dari gendongannya. Dyn berjalan perlahan kearah Kyu dan seperti kucing pada umumnya, ia mengusapkan kepalanya pada Tuannya.

Kyuhyun mengendong kucingnya dan mereka berjalan kembali menuju kampus Yesung, tempat Kyuhyun memakir motor.

TTTTTiiiiiitttttttttt

Bunyi Klason memekakkan telinga, sebuah Truk melaju diluar batas kecepatan dan mengarah pada Kyu dan Yesung.

BBRRRUUKKK

Tubuh Kyuhyun dan Yesung terdorong kebelakang.

BBBRRRRAAAAKKKKK

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kyuhyun melihat Truk itu menabrak lima pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melintas dan juga Dyn, lalu terhenti saat menabrak gerbang darah mengalir deras, dan di jalan bergelempangan korban tabrakan yang sepertinya mati seketika.

Yesunglah yang pertama kali sadar dari masa trans dan segera mencoba menolong siapapun yang bisa di selamatkan. Sedang Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya, dia ingat sesaat sebelum tabrakan, Dyn meronta dan menendangnya menyebabkan dirinya jatuh tersungkur menimpa Yesung. Dia ingat dulu kedua orang tuanya berdiri di depannya menghadang perampok gila yang membawa satu pisau di masing-masing tangannya. Dia ingat darah berceceran di depannya seperti sekarang. Dia ingat kedua orang tuanya tergeletak di depannya dengan luka tusuk di jantung, sama seperti mayat yang bergelimpangan di depannya sekarang. Dan dia ingat bagaimana ia mengambil pisau yang tertancap di jantung ibunya dan menusuk kaki perampok itu hingga jatuh tersungkur, lalu mengambil pisau yang tertancam di jantung ayahnya dan menusukkannya tepat di jantung sang perampok.

DEG

Mendadak Yesung merasakan sesak yang menyakitkan ketika ia mencoba menggeser mayat yang tergeletak di tengah jalan.

DEG

Kyuhyun merasakan sesak yang meremukkan saat dirinya menatap tajam supir yang telah menambrak Dynnya.

DEG

Yesung merasakan tubuhnya menjadi tenang dan nyaman, perlahan pandangannya memudar di penuhi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

DEG

Kyuhyun tak perduli akan sesak yang ia rasakan, ia berlari kearah Dyn dan mengendongnya, darah segar mengotori kemejanya. Ia mengambil pecahan kaca di sebelah Dyn dan mengenggamnya erat. Darah menetes dari tangannya yang tergores pecahan kaca, ia berjalan menuju supir truk yang berjalan sempoyongan karena mabuk. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah, seringai setannya terkembang kian jelas.

Aura gelap yang tidak biasa mengalir dari jejak langkahnya, ia meringis menahan sakit. Tepat saat ia mengayunkan pecahan kaca itu ke organ vital sang supir tubuhnya diselimuti kegelapan sempurna, Membuatnya berteriak karena sakit yang terasa semakin menjadi.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Sungmin tengah berjalan ke arah halaman kampus, dibelakangnya Siwon mengikutinya. Mereka memasuki sebuah rumah kaca yang berisi berbagai jenis bunga yang mekar dengan indah. Sungmin duduk di kursi santai yang berada di tengah rumah kaca dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Siwon menyalakan lampu, segera saja kerlap kelip lampu itu berpedar indah, berkolaborasi warna dengan kembang-kembang yang mekar.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut kala setangkai lili merah muda terjatuh di buku yang sedang di bacanya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Siwon yang baru duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Bunga yang indah," seru Sungmin.

"Seindah dirimu, Minnie," perkataan Siwon sukses membuat Minnie tertunduk malu dengan wajah semerah apel.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dalam bangunan rumah kaca, berbagai bunga terlepas dari tangkainya dan berterbangan dalam rumah kaca. Mereka berdua seakan berada dalam lautan bunga berbagai warna.

DEG

Serentak Sungmin dan Siwon merasakan sesak yang sama. Mereka berpandangan dengan rasa bingung yang sama.

DEG

Baik Sungmin maupun Siwon merasakan perasaan tenang yang begitu menentramkan. Ketika kelopak bunga berbagai warna itu jatuh ke tanah, mereka berdua telah hilang terselimut cahaya.

.

-C.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Sang kesatria telah terpilih dan mereka akan menjalani takdir yang telah tergoreskan dalam dimensi berbeda di dunia mimpi.

Selamat datang di Camella Kingdom.

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>Halo semuanya...^^ Gimana chapter 1nya? Keep or Delete?<p>

Oh ya... Special Thank's buat Review Chapter prolog kemaren:

Choi yui chan, Akira Kou, Sparkyu, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137,

Miss L, cuneh, StellaSJ, Matsuka99, Chikyumin,

Jung Soohyun, daraemondut,

Miyu 1905

-o.c.t-


	3. Chapter 3

_Intro:_

Disclaimer:

Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Saya hanya meminjam nama dan 'fisik' mereka

Chara:

Member(s) SUJU and other

Main Pair:

Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Rate:

T

Warning(s):

SLASH, Shonun-ai,BL, Gaje, TYPO (s), Skip Time, OCC, OC, EYD yang masih peru dibenah, etc

.

Terima kasih anda berkenan mampir,

bila warning(s) diatas menganggu anda silakan tinggalkan halaman ini.

Dan bagi yang tetap tertarik membaca, saya tunggu reviewnya^^.

.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

* * *

><p>Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamar yang asing.<p>

"Seingatku tadi aku bersama Siwon di rumah kaca," serunya seorang diri.

Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikannya. Ia memandang kamar yang dihuninya dengan heran. Interior ruangannya jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya sendiri. Ia mengambil buku yang terletak di meja sampingnya dan sukses membuatnya bingung sendiri karena ia tak mengerti huruf yang tertera disana.

Sayup-sayup Sungmin dapat mendengar suara yang ramai, ia berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya.

"Wuuuaaaa," serunya tanpa sadar sambil terkagum-kagum.

Di depannya tampak gedung bertingkat yang berkilauan seakan terbuat dari kristal, sedangkan dipinggir jalan tertanam pohon dengan daun keperakan, lalu orang-orang berselewangan dengan pakaian yang tampak berbeda. Sungmin tercengang melihat pemandangan di depan matanya yang terdominasi warna biru-putih, begitu memukau.

Ia kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa ini di Surga?"

BRUUGG

"Aduh," keluh Sungmin saat kepalanya di pukuli sesuatu. Ia mengelus kepalanya itu sambil memutar badannya.

"Kau tidak sedang berada di Surga," seru seorang namja sambil mengunyah apelnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya memengang nampan. Entah bagaiaman cara ia memukul Sungmin tadi.

"Lalu ini dimana dan kau siapa?"

"Kau sedang berada di Camella Kingdom, tepatnya di kota Cema, negara bagian Light dan namaku Donghae."

Sungmin menyengitkan dahinya tanda bahwa ia sedang kebingungan.

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu kemana pemuda yang bersamaku?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau kami temukan pingsan di padang Lessier."

Sungmin tampak kebingungan mendengar nama asing yang di sebutkan pemuda di depannya. Donghae tersenyum memaklumi.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu, nah sekarang makan sarapanmu," serunya sambil menyodorkan sebuah nampan dengan beberapa makanan di atasnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, ia mengambil makanannya dan berniat memakannya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Enak," serunya dengan mata berbinar.

Donghae tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku juga berpendapat sama denganmu saat pertama kali memakanannya."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin menghabiskan makanannya, begitu selesai ia segera mengikuti Donghae keluar kamar.

Sepanjang perjalanannya mengikuti Donghae mulutnya tak henti-hentinya ternganga. Bagaimana tidak, interior ruangan yang bagaikan kastil mewah di tambah lampu-lampu kristal kebiruan yang terhias teratur di langit-langit tampak begitu memukau.

"Kita sampai," seru Donghae sambil mendorong pintu besar dengan simbol sayap merah yang terbelah dua.

'Simbol yang aneh,' batin Sungmin.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan yang terdominasi warna putih dan biru. Seseorang telah berdiri di tengah ruangan seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Aku Leeteuk, selamat datang untukmu di Camella Kingdom," seru namja yang ternyata bernama Leeteuk itu. Matanya sewarna sapphire, senyum namja itu begitu menenangkan dan ia tampak bagai jelmaan malaikat mesti tanpa sayap di punggungnya.

"Namaku Sungmin dan anda bisa memanggilku Minnie," jawab Sungmin sesopan mungkin.

"Silakan duduk," seru leeteuk sambil mendudukan dirinya sendiri di sofa depan Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Leeteuk begitu Sungmin duduk.

"Hum... Apa anda tahu kenapa saya bisa berada di sini?"

"Kau adalah kesatria terpilih, Minnie. Camella Kingdom memilihmu untuk menuntaskan takdir yang terus melanda tempat ini."

"Kesatria, Camella Kingdom dan Light. Apa aku harus menghadapi Dark?" seru Sungmin sweatdrop sendiri.

"Sayangnya, ya."

Sungmin ternganga tidak elit mendengarnya. Sementara Donghae yang berdiri di samping Sungmin terkekeh melihat reaksi dari namja manis itu. Hal itu sukses membuatnya mendapat deathglare dari Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"Untuk sekarang, berkelilinglah bersama Donghae. Dia yang akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut."

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

"Uhhkkk," Yesung memengang kepalanya y ang terasa sakit berdenyut.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas rumput. Matanya ia kejap-kejapkan berapa kali karena tidak percaya dengan perlihatannya. Didepannya sekarang ada sungai kecil yang airnya jernih.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan sungainya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah alasan kenapa dia bisa berada disana. Seingatnya tadi dia tengah mengangkat mayat-mayat yang tertabrak tepat di depan kampus.

Yesung membelalakan matanya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera berdiri dan dengan panik matanya mengitari daerah yang sangat asri namun asing itu.

"Kyuhyun? Dyn? Dimana kalian?" serunya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Ia mulai berlari-lari kecil dengan suasana hati tidak karuan, karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya. Di kepala terus berputar-putar ingatan saat tabrakan terjadi. Truk, mayat dan darah, lalu adik angkatnya dan kucing kesayangannya. Bagaimana bila adik terluka?

Di berhenti berlari, lagi-lagi matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Dia ingat, sesaat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang ia melihat Kyuhyun mengendong Dyn yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sialan!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

Yesung mengayunkan tangannya dan meninju pohon terdekat dengannya. Berkali-kali ia lakukan itu hingga buku-buku jarinya berdarah.

Ia marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri yang melupakan adiknya sendiri dan malah menolong orang lain. Yesung menguatkan tinjuannya, saat ia menyadari betapa adiknya trauma dengan darah dan betapa adiknya sangat membutuhkan sosok Dyn sebagai peralihan perhatian dari traumanya.

Ia sungguh marah, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengayunkan tangannya dan meninju pohon itu untuk terakhir kali.

Pohon itu tumbang. Ah, kalian pasti berpikir itu hanya pohon tua yang sudah rapuh. Sayang sekali, perkiraan kalian salah, pohon yang baru saja roboh hanya dengan tinju dari Yesung merupakan jenis pohon berbatang kokoh.

Brrukkk

Seekor binatang berbulu hijau jatuh saat pohon itu tumbang. Yesung berjongkok di depan binatang itu, ia mengangkatnya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Maaf, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu... Kyu."

Yesung menangis dan seakan mengerti dengan kesedihan Yesung, binatang yang berada dalam dekapannya bukanya kabur dan membebaskan dirinya malah bersenangdung lembut membuat Yesung berhenti terisak lalu terlelap.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Yesung kembali tersadar. Ia mengucek matanya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Di sekelilingnya banyak sekali buah berry berserakan. Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung melahap buah berry itu.

Pluk

Beberapa buah berry jatuh kepangkuan Yesung. Yesung menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang menjatuhkan buah tadi dan ia mendapati sesosok binatang berbulu kehijauan tengah menatapnya. Binatang itu meloncat dari dahan pohon lalu mendarat dengan anggun ke tanah.

Binatang itu tampak seperti kucing, dengan iris matanya berwarna keemasan, berbulu hijau sewarna daun, dan terdapat dua garis memanjang berwarna kuning di punggungnya.

Yesung berjongkok di depannya dan tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu merindukan sosok di depannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yesung.

"_Sama-sama."_

Yesung mempertajam perlihatannya saat sebuah suara menjawab ucapan Yesung.

"Kau kah itu?" tanyanya pada binatang di depannya.

Binatang itu berjalan mendekat, _"Iya, ini suaraku."_

Namja berkepala agak besar itu mengelus kepala binatang di depannya, ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan sakit pada tangannya yang terluka. Binatang itu mengigit dan menarik tangan Yesung yang terluka kemudian meletakannya ke tanah.

Dengan perlahan ia menjilati tangan Yesung. Secara magis, luka ditangan Yesung sembuh dengan cepat.

"_Selamat datang di Camella Kingdom."_

"Eh? Camella Kingdom? Itu kah nama tepat ini?" seru Yesung dengan rasa terkejut yang semakin bertambah.

Binatang itu mengangguk, ia meloncat kepangkuan Yesung dan menyamankan diri disana.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti penunjuk jalanku ya?" tanya Yesung sambil berdiri dari posisinya semula.

"_Bisa dibilang begitu."_

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Bicara dan sikapmu sangat mirip adikku dan kucingnya. Oh ya, apa kau tahu dimana adikku?"

Binatang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Cara satu-satunya untuk tahu hanya dengan mengikuti takdirmu disini."_

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya, entah kenapa dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa heran dengan kejadian yang dialaminya ini.

"Sekarang, kita harus kemana?"

"_Menemukan kesatria yang lain."_

"Malam-malam begini?"

Binatang itu memutar kedua matanya, _"Kau bisa istirahat dulu."_

Yesung mengangguk senang, dan dalam satu kali lompatan dia sudah berada di dahan pohon yang tinggi nan rindang.

"_Lompatan yang mengangumkan."_

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku harus menjadi kuat untuk melindungi adikku," serunya mantap.

"_Tidak ada hubungannya antara melompat dan menjadi kuat."_

Lagi-lagi Yesung tertawa renyah. Ia mengelus binatang yang baru ditemuinya itu dengan lembut.

"Namaku Yesung, namamu siapa?"

"_Panggil saja aku, Qie."_

"Selamat tidur, Qie," seru Yesung lembut.

Yesung bersenandung lembut, suara indah nan jernihnya seakan menyatu dengan malam yang damai. Qie tersenyum memandang Yesung. Tiba-tiba keluar sulur dari kedua garis kuning dipunggung Qie. Sulur itu memanjang dengan cepat, kemudian secara perlahan dari salah satu sisi yang sama di kedua sulur, muncul sulur-sulur lain yang bercabang-cabang dan membentuk menjadi sayap yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Sayap yang indah, Qie."

Kembali Qie tampak tersenyum, _"Tidurlah tuan,"_ serunya sambil membungkus tubuh orang yang dianggapnya sebagai tuan dalam selimut sayap.

"Selamat tidur, Qie."

'Dan selamat tidur Kyuhyun, Dyn,' lanjut Yesung di hati.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

"Manis dan segar," seru Sungmin sambil menyantap Weelypop.

Weelypop adalah permen berjenis lolipop di dunia Sungmin. Terbuat dari ekstrak berry hitam, madu dan sari bunga Weesly yang merupakan tanaman khas negara Light.

"Kemampuan adaptasi yang hebat," seru Donghae sweatdrop melihat Sungmin sama sekali tidak canggung saat bertanya, menawar dan membeli jajanan, padahal dia kan bukan berasal dari tempat ini.

Sungmin tertawa renyah, "Keluargaku memang sering berpindah-pindah, membuatku lebih mudah beradaptasi dengan tempat baru."

Donghae mengenyit heran, "Termasuk dunia baru?"

"Iya," jawab Sungmin sambil melahap Weelypop ketiganya.

Donghae melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menengadahkannya, matanya menatap burung-burung berbulu biru yang terbang rendah.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa," serunya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan stand penjual aneka bahan makanan, ke arah Donghae.

"Aku belum terbiasa dengan jalan yang tak beraspal ini, masih heran dengan gedung bertingkat berbahan seperti kristal, masih merasa jengah dengan pakaian khas yang berbeda, masih belum dapat membaca huruf Sangkreta, dan masih saja aneh menatap binatang-binatang asing itu."

"Kau bukan berasal dari sini?"

"Tidak, aku tiba 1 minggu sebelum dirimu."

Sungmin mengangguk mendapati pernyataan Donghae.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu bangsa Dark itu seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya tanda juga sama tidak tahunya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku belum pernah melihat mereka. Tapi kata Heerin, bangsa Dark itu tipe bangsa yang kejam, mereka selalu membunuh bangsa Light yang ditemui."

Sungmin mengangguk, "Lalu siapa Heerin?"

"Seorang Penjaga."

"Penjaga?"

"Di sini penjaga adalah seseorang yang mengendalikan binatang khusus. Oh ya, disini binatang-binatang khusus yang langka dipanggil Lagen."

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Persis seperti film kartun yang pernah ku tonton."

Donghae tertawa mendengar penutran Sungmin, ia mendekati salah satu stand makanan.

"Pak, saya pesan Pumpney dua buah ya," seru Donghae.

Mata Sungmin tampak berbinar-binar," Makanan apa itu?"

"Pumpney itu jika didunia kita sejenis olahan labu yang dibentuk seperti roti. Aku tidak tahu bahan apa saja yang tercampur di dalamnya hingga teksturnya dapat mengeras begitu. Yang pasti isinya adalah madu."

Donghae merongoh kantung uangnya an menyerahkan beberapa keping uang pada punjual makanan tersebut.

"Silakan," seru penjual itu sambil menyerahkan dua Pumpney yang terlapis bahan seperti kertas yang berwarna biru.

"Terima kasih."

Donghae menyerahkan satu Pumpney pada Sungmin. Da begitu makanan itu sambil di tangan Sungmin, tanpa ragu ia melahapnya.

"Manisnya, ini enak sekali," serunya ceria.

Donghae tertawa, "Ngomong-ngomong, tugas Kesatria tidak jauh berbeda dengan Penjaga. Perbedaannya kita bisa menyusup ke daerah Dark ."

"Memang kenapa Penjaga tidak bisa menyusup ke daerah Dark?"

"Karena mereka bisa mengenali bangsa Light begitu pula sebaliknya. Hanya Penjaga yang kuat yang mampu menyembunyikan bangsa asal mereka," jelas Donghae disela pekerjaannya melahap Pumpney.

"Donghae, kau seperti kamus berjalan."

Donghae hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Lalu... Apa kau sudah memiliki Lagen?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Donghae mengangguk, "Tapi , dia hanya akan muncul di tempat khusus. Ayo ikut, akan kutunjukan tempat dimana kau bisa melihatnya."

Sungmin mengangguk, ia melahap potongan terakhir Pumpney miliknya dan berjalan mengikuti Donghae. Mereka berjalan melewati pasar dan mendekati pinggir kota.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka berjalanan semakin menjauhi kota.

"Hutan."

Sungmin hanya dapat ternganga melihat hutan didepannya, pohon-pohon besar disana memiliki daun yang berwarna Silver, dengan rumput yang tertata rapi dan berwarna hijau muda serta bunga liar yang dominan berwana biru.

"Bahkan sampai ke hutannyapun, kota ini tetap dominan berwarna putih dan biru," serunya kagum.

Sreeekkk

Mata Sungmin menangkap pergerakan yang aneh di semak-semak berwana silver. Karena penasaran ia berbelok ke arah semak-semak. Ia mencoba menyibak semak belukar itu.

"Cih!" ia mengumpat kesal ketika duri-duri semak itu melukai pergelangan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja seekor tupai err... maksudnya binatang yang mirip tupai melompat dari semak-semak.

Sungmin mengamati binatang tersebut, tubuhnya memang seperti tupai. Tapi... Memangnya ada tupai berbulu silver dengan mata biru?

"Lagen ya?" seru Sungmin sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Pose yang sungguh, manis.

Binatang itu melompat ke samping kiri Sungmin. Sungmin mengamatinya, Lagen itu diam. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, Lagen itu kembali melompat dan ketika Sungmin berhenti Lagen itu juga berhenti.

"Kau ingin aku mengikutimu?" tanya Sungmin.

Langen itu tak menjawab, Sungmin memukul pelan kepalanya sambil terkikik geli, "Mana mungkin Lagen itu menjawab," serunya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Ia terkekeh geli, entah mengapa Sungmin merasa menjadi Alice yang mengejar kelinci.

Lagen itu berhenti tepat di depan pohon raksasa, kemudian ia meloncat masuk ke celah yang berada di antara akar yang mencuat keluar tanah. Sungmin memanjat akar itu dan ikut masuk ke celah.

Rupanya ruang yang berada di sana cukup luas. Ia melihat Lagen yang menyerupai tupai itu sedang berdiri di samping Langen lain.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat, ia mengelus Langen yang tampak seperti tupai tadi.

"Temanmu terluka rupanya," serunya sambil menatap Langen satunya.

Langen itu memiliki dua tanduk kecil di kepalanya, tubuhnya berbulu merah muda dengan sayap hijau yang begitu mencolok. Secara garis besar ia tampak seperti naga kecil yang begitu lucu. Namun, ada bercak merah di sayap hijaunya dan ketika Sungmin mengamati lebih teliti. Itu adalah luka karena tertusuk benda tajam.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu naga kecil."

Sungmin melirik Lagen yang mirip Tupai, "Apa aku boleh membawanya?"

Entah hanya perasaan Sungmin saja atau bukan, ia melihat Langen itu mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengendong Lagen itu lalu meloncat keluar dari celah akar. Sungmin menajamkan penglihatannya ia mencari sungai yang mungkin ada.

Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat ada sungai di depannya.

"Kita bersihkan lukamu ya," serunya sambil mengelus kepala Lagen itu.

Sungmin meloncat dan berlari kearah sungai gerakannya sama sekali tidak kaku dan tampak begitu terlatih.

"Donghae," seru Sungmin saat melihat Donghae berdiri di atas batu yang berada di tengah Sungai berair putih jernih.

"Kau dari mana Sungmin?" tanya Donghae sambil melompati batu demi batu menuju ke pinggir sungai.

Diam-diam Sungmin kagum melihat gerakan Donghae yang seakan menari di tengah permukaan air yang begitu tenang.

"Menolongnya," jawab Sungmin sambil menurunkan Lagen dari gendongannya.

Ia membasuh luka Langen itu dengan air sungai yang mengalir. Kemudian ia meronggoh saku celananya.

"Untung masih ada," gumamnya sambil menempelkan plester luka pada sayap sang Lagen.

"Lagen yang lucu," komentar Donghae.

"Iya, dia manis sekali. Ngomong-ngomong mana Lagenmu Donghae?"

Donghae tersenyum, "Rys," serunya cekup kencang.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam air meloncat keluar sesosok makhluk yang luar biasa cantik. Ia mempunyai ekor yang bersirip dan bersisik berwarna biru terang, tampak seperti ekor ikan. Sementara di tubuh bagian atas, ia tampak bagai seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan rambut yang keperakan dan iris mata sapphire. Dan jangan lupa ada selaput yang menghubungkan tangannya dengan tubuh bagian atas.

"Cantik," seru Sungmin.

"Setiap Lagen mempunyai bentuk yang mirip manusianya, inilah wujud mereka sebenarnya. Sementara wujud binatang milik Langenku..."

Langen milik Donghae itu menggulung badannya di atas air, kemudian berubah menjadi ikan koi bersisik biru dengan sirip keperakan.

"Wow..." seru Sungmin sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Mungkinkah dia ini Lagenku?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Lagen di depannya.

"Tanya saja padanya," seru Donghae sambil mengelus ikan koinya.

"Memangnya ia bisa bicara?"

Doghae tersenyum misterius, "Kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencobanya."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Lagen di depannya dengan mimik wajah sangta serius.

"Hai..." sapa Sungmin.

Langen itu diam tak bergeming.

"Err.. Maukah kau menjadi Lagenku?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Langen itu tetap diam.

"Hum... Aku membutuhkan Langen untuk tugasku sebagai Kesatria. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Langen itu hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuatnya tampak semakin menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak mau ya?" seru Sungmin murung, ia menghela napas panjang.

"_Namaku Iin, salam kenal Tuan."_

"Eh? Tadi... kau yang bicara?" tanya Sungmin dan tatapannya berpindah-pindah dari Langen ke Donghae.

"Langen hanya memperdengarkan suaranya pada pemiliknya," seru Donghae.

Sungmin menatap Langen di depannya dengan mata berbinar, "Kau kah yang tadi bicara?"

Langen itu mengangguk.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, ia mengangkat Langen yang sekarang menjadi miliknya dan mendekapnya erat, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku Sungmin. Oh ya... siapa tadi namamu?"

"_Iin."_

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

* * *

><p>Ah... akhirnya chapter 2 selesai... *ngelap keringat<p>

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Bikin penasaran ngak? Oh ya.. disini pairnya bukan hanya KyuMin... X3

Maaf ya untuk typo-nya *ditabok

Ngomong-ngomong... Ini saatnya Dyn balas review, nyaannnX3

* * *

><p>Princess pumpkins: Yeah.. typo itu kelemahanya Dian... Wuahahahahahahahahahahaha XDD<p>

Makasih sudah berkenan Review ya... XD

Cho yui Chan: hehehehehe *nyengir tanpa dosa.. Maafkan Author abal itu ya... *dideathglare Dian

Yeah, sebenarnya Kyu bukan evil tapi Devil *ditabok... Aih.. Gomawo... Dyn dipuji *dilempar sendal

Winter boy: kita sama ^u^)b... Zhoury mungkin akan muncul jadi piguran *dirajam... Hm... yang kurang apanya? Deskripsinya kah?

Petal's kurosaki: Endnya KyuMin kok^^

MinnieGalz: Laaannnjjuuuttt manggggg *plak!

Evilyu Vee: Yeah.. semua akan terbongkar seiring cerita^^.. Jadi yang benar Yeoja ya... Gomawo sudah mengoreksi *bows... OCC-nya itu.. errr mungkin sikap si bang upil yang kelewat dingin... Cuma kadang-kadang.. *TABOKED

Sparkyu: Kyu manusia biasa kok... bukan hantu *Plaakkk!

EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137: Hahahhahaha X3.. itulah indahnya masa muda... *digiles... semoga ntar makan ngerti...

Kangkyumi: Syukurlah kamu suka ==a Ah... masih rahasia.. tapi aku rasa dirimu bisa menebaknya^^

Daraemondut: ENNNDDDDUUTTTTT X3 *ditabok Fufufufufufufu.. Aih... Jangan bilang begitu donk... WuahahahahhahahahaXDD... Dyn kan Cuma ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ntar koreksi lagi ya... Si Dian kan cua author abal!

Chikyumin: Oceyy chingu~

Rima KyuMin Elf: Siippppppppp ^O^

Miyu1905: Yup mereka semua masuk... Dan sampai chapter2 ini, ditambah dengan Donghae.

Akira Kou: Yup mereka ke Camella Kingdom... Humm begitulah *ditabok YeWook ntar ada kok tapi masih lama... Dan Kyumin Moment mungkin mulai muncul di chapter depan X3

* * *

><p>Terima kasih semuanya berkenan Review ya... Dyn dan juga Dian senang sengan respon positif kalian atas hadirnya fiction ini...XDD<p>

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Intro:**_

Disclaimer:  
>Tuhan Yang Maha Esa<br>Saya hanya meminjam nama dan 'fisik' mereka

Chara:  
>Member(s) SUJU and OTHER<p>

Main Pair:  
>Kyuhyun X Sungmin<p>

Rate:  
>T<p>

Author:  
>Dyn Whitleford<p>

.

Warning(s):  
>SLASHShonun-ai/BoysLove, Gaje, TYPO(s), Skip Time, OCC, OC, EYD yang masih perlu dibenah, etc

.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir, bila warning di atas menggangu anda silakan tinggalkan halaman ini. Dan bagi yang tetap tertarik membaca, saya tunggu reviewnya ^,^

.

Beauty in the Bis Present:  
>Camella Kingdom<p>

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reruntuhan bangunan dan pohon kering... Itulah hal pertama yang dapat dilihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memengang kepalanya yang terasa begitu nyeri lalu dengan perlahan bangkit berdiri meskipun dengan tubuh yang limbung. Iris mata sewarna madunya mengamati sekitar dan yang ia dapati bukan hanya reruntuhan dan pohon kering saja namun juga tumpukan mayat-mayat yang tubuhnya tersayat mengerikan. 'Dimana ini?' batinnya bingung.<p>

"KAU HARUS MATI!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, refleks Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati siluet seseorang tengah menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat dan menyandarkan diri di sebatang pohon. Dibawa rasa penasaran ia melangkah mendekati orang tersebut, tentu saja dengan berhati-hati. Di balik reruntuhan bangunan ia dapat melihat seorang pria berbaju putih dengan banyak bercak darah berdiri tegak dengan mengacungkan sebilah pedang yang ujungnya menetes darah segar lalu di belakangnya berterbangan burung-burung merpati yang jumlahnya ratusan. Sedangkan tak jauh di depannya tampak seseorang dengan pakaian hitam menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang setengahnya sudah hangus. Meskipun samar tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat tetesan darah mengalir jatuh dari sela-sela jari pemuda berpakaian serba gelap itu, di sekelilingnya bertenggeran burung-burung gagak dengan jumlah kira-kira setengah dari merpati tadi.

"Kau yang akan mati," seru pemuda berpakaian putih tersebut. Ia berlari kearah musuhnya sambil memposisikan pedangnya.

Lawannya menghela napas berat baru setelahnya ia berdiri tegak dan memposisikan diri untuk bertarung. Pemuda dengan pakaian serba putih mengayunkan pedangnya tapi dapat di tahan oleh musuhnya.

SREETT

Ratusan burung merpati melesat cepat dan menyerang tubuh pemuda berpakaian hitam. Kyuhyun terperajat ia sungguh tak menyangka burung merpati yang digambarkan manusia sebagai burung jinak dapat menyerang pemuda berbaju hitam dengan ganas. Tidak… jangan bayangkan jika merpati itu hanya mematuknya. Karena sebenarnya ratusan merpati itu melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya sehingga hanya terlihat kilat putih yang mengelilingi pemuda itu namun dengan efek pakaian pemuda yang tersobek di beberapa sisi dan luka menganga yang terlihat semakin jelas sedangkan gagak milik pemuda berpakaian hitam tersebut mencoba melawan namun sayangnya gagal.

Tubuh pemuda berpakaian hitam itu jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya sedang musuhnya tersenyum puas. Beberapa ekor gagak yang tersisa terbang rendah di atas tubuh tuannya, mencoba melindunginya sebisa mungkin.

Kyuhyun mengenggam erat tembok yang menjadi pengangannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin menolong pemuda berpakaian hitam tersebut.

"Kegelapan sudah seharusnya menghilang dari muka bumi," seru pemuda berbaju putih.

"KAU HARUS MATI!" teriak pemuda berbaju putih itu sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya.

"JANGAN!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan melindunginya. Sayangnya ayunan pedang sudah tak dapat dihentikan dan dengan telak ujung pedang yang tajam menusuk perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih sempat melihat wajah pemuda berbaju putih yang terkejut, setelahnya pandangannya menjadi gelap dan kesadarannya hilang.

.

-C.a.n.d.l.e-

.

"Jadi sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat sekitar, sedang Iin, sang naga manis miliknya terbang berputar-putar di sekitar Sungmin.

"Hum… aku juga kurang tahu tapi sekarang kita akan masuk desa Tilyp," jawab Donghae ia masih tetap fokus membaca peta.

Sungmin mengangguk meski tahu Donghae tidak melihatnya. Pemuda manis itu terdiam dan entah kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba saja mengarah pada Siwon, kekasihnya.

'Dia… dimana ya?' batinnya cemas.

"Nah… kita sampai!" teriak Donghae sambil menunjuk papan nama desa. Sungmin sendiri terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan di depannya, karena baginya pemandangan desa Tilyp mirip sepintas mirip dengan Korea jaman dulu, baik jalan, pepohonan, rumah rakyatnya, hm… apa disini juga ada istana ya?

"Mirip Korea jaman dulu ya…" gumam … bahkan Donghae punya pemikiran sama dengan Sungmin.

Mereka berdua beriringan masuk ke desa dan melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar, jadi kita bisa mencari informasi lebih banyak?" usul Sungmin.

Donghae tampak ragu namun ia mengangguk juga, "Yakin tidak akan tersesat?"

Sungmin langsung menoleh pada Iin, "Kau bisa menemukan Donghae tidak, kalau kita pergi jauh darinya?"

Iin mengedipkan matanya dengan imut lalu mendarat ke atas kepala Sungmin, 'Bisa dong…' jawabnya bangga.

"Iin bilang bisa, jadi aku langsung lewat sini ya?" seru Sungmin sambil menunjuk jalan sebelah kanan.

Donghae menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum maklum, "Baiklah, tapi nih… uang jajan," serunya iseng. Sungmin hanya mengerucutnya bibirnya tanda sebal dan mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

Donghae meneruskan perjalanan seorang diri sambil tetap memengang peta pemberian Leeteuk.

"Ini masih kawasan _Light_ ya… Aku penasaran desa-desa _Dark_ akan seperti apa."

Pemuda tampan itu mengamati sekitarnya dengan seksama sambil sesekali berdetak kagum jika melihat arsitektur bagunan maupun Lagen yang tidak biasa.

"Ah… permisi Nona," panggil Donghae pada seorang gadis yang kebetulan tengah berteduh dibawah pohon.

Gadis menatap wajahnya dan entah kenapa rona merah mendadak hadir dipipinya, "I-iya?"

"Anda tahu letak perpustakaan dimana?" tanyanya sopan.

"Tentu. Kau tinggal berjalan lurus, nanti bila menemukan persimpangan belok kearah kiri. Perpustakaan letaknya tepat disamping jembatan."

Donghae tersenyum cerah, refleks ia meraih tangan gadis itu dan mengecup punggung tangannya, "Terima kasih banyak Nona."

"Sa-sama-sama," seru gadis itu gugup.

'Apa dia bangsawan?' batin gadis itu sangat terpesona akan ketampanan Donghae.

Mengikuti instruksi gadis tadi, Donghae berjalan lurus data ia menemukan persimpangan pemuda ini langsung berbelok ke kiri dan terus berjalan hingga matanya menemukan sebuah jembatan. Ia berhenti tepat pada bangunan dipinggir jembatan. Dan tampak sebuah bangunan yang lebih besar dari bangunan sekitarnya dan tampak sangat terawat.

Donghae memutuskan untuk masuk, ia sempat terpana sesaat saat melihat struktur dalam bangunan seperti istana korea yang dilihatnya di TV –Sial, sampai sekarang ia belum pernah mengunjungi istana Negara-.

"Anda yang bisa dibantu?" tanya seorang penjaga saat melihat Donghae tampak celigukan di dekat pintu masuk.

"Ah… maaf, buku tentang sejarah kerajaan berada dimana?"

"Oh… silakan ikut saya."

Donghae berjalan mengikuti petugas dan mereka menaiki lantai dua bangunan itu.

"Silakan, semua buku tentang sejarah kerajaan berada disebelah kiri lantai dua ini."

"Terima kasih," seru Donghae dan langsung masuk ke sebuah pintu disebelah kiri ruangan.

Melihat banyak buku –yang tersusun rapi- dihadapannya membuat Donghae menghela napas panjang. Masalahnya, didunianya sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka membaca malahan buku pelajarannya sudah berjamur digudang dan untungnya pekerjaannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan teori atau analisa apapun. Dengan cepat Donghae mengumpulkan buku-buku yang menurutnya berhubungan dan mulai asik –baca:terpaksa- membaca buku-buku tersebut.

Setelah hampir dua jam berkutat dengan tumpukan buku-buku, wajah Donghae berkerut karena tidak menemukan satupun pertunjuk tentang manusia dunia lain yang berada di Camella Kingdom, sejarah adanya Camella Kingdom, Kesatria ataupun tentang tugas mereka di dunia ini.

Merasa kesal, Donghae buru-buru membereskan buku yang dibacanya dan memilih melihat pemandangan desa itu lewat jendela perpus.

"Wow."

Hanya gumaman kekaguman yang dapat Donghae berikan sebagai tanggapan ketika melihat pemandangan danau. Danau? Ah ya… setelah menyeberang jembatan akan ada hutan kecil dan dibalik hutan tersebutlah danau itu berada. Donghae langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan dan menuju hutan tersebut.

"Indah…" Gumamnya lagi ketika ia sampai dipinggir danau.

Danau tersebut tidaklah terlalu besar namun airnya jernih dan terlihat biru karena airnya merefleksikn bayang langit dengan sempurna. Dan sejujurnya, Donghae sangat air semisal danau, dan kesenangannya dengan keberadaan air dalam jumlah banyak semakin menjadi sejak ia memiliki Lagen yang mirip ikan koi.

Mendadak langit berubah menjadi gelap. Donghae langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sekitar dengan was-was. Ia… instingnya merasakan bahaya yang semakin mendekat.

"Rys," panggil Donghae pada Langen miliknya.

Seekor makhluk berwujud setengah ikan muncul kepermukaan dan berenang mendekati tuannya.

'Ada bahaya,' seru Rys.

Donghae mengangguk dan masih menatap waspada. Dirinya belum pernah bertarung langsung hanya berlatih sesekali dengan penjaga Leeteuk.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Perlahan rintik hujan turun namun Donghae tetap berada diposisi yang sama. Donghae mengarahakan pandangannya pada danau dihadapannya karena entah mengapa ia merasakan sensani aneh yang berasal dari sana.

'Tuan, ada yang datang,' seru Rys dan Lagen itu langsung memposisikan diri untuk melindungi Donghae.

Gelombang air danau bergerak tidak wajar dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ombak besar hadir dan menerjang Donghae. Rys dengan sigap membawa Tuannya dan menghindari bahaya. Ia memindahkan Donghae disisi danau yang lain dan langsung menyerang balik dengan membuat ombak yang sama besarnya.

Namun tiba-tiba tampak semacam bola air yang melayang menembung ombak yang diciptakas Rys dan meledakan ombak itu. Kabut putih hadir ditengah danau sebagai akibat dari ledakan besar tadi dan perlahan sesosok manusia muncul.

Untuk beberapa saat Donghae terpana dengan pemuda didepannya. Sosok pemuda itu tampan, walau tampaknya sedikit lebih pendek darinya, ia mengenakan jubah hitam biru gelap dengan pakaian formal kerajaan yang juga berwarna gelap.

'Dark,' batin Donghae dan Rys secara bersamaan.

"AKH!"

Donghae jatuh tersungkur, ia memegang lengannya yang sudah terluka. Sungguh! Ia hanya sempat melihat sekelebat bayang hitam dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya jatuh dan lengannya sakit.

"Ugh…"

Donghae mengerang saat mendadak sekelebat bayang hitam menghantam perutnya dan kemudian langsung menghilang.

Saat bayangan itu sekali lagi mendekati Donghae, Rys langsung membentengi tuannya dan membuatnya terpental cukup jauh diatas permukaan air.

"RYS!"

Eunhyuk menyeringai, "Lemah," cemoohnya.

Donghae menggeram marah, "Mau apa kau?"

"Hanya ingin tahu sampai mana kekuatan kesatria Light dan ternyata hasilny mengecewakan," serunya lemah –pura-pura sedih-

'Tuan… ayo kita berubah.'

Donghae cengo, 'Berubah? Seperti Power Ranger?'

'Aku tidak tahu Power Ranget itu apa, tapi bila tidak berubah sekarang, nyawa tuan bisa dalam bahaya.'

'Uh… oke, kau yang memimpin,' jawab Donghae ragu.

Rys memejamkan matanya lalu merentangkan tangannya, mencoba untuk mempusatkan kekuatannya kemudian dengan cepat tubuhnya berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil. Cahaya itu melesat mengelilingi tubuh Donghae, membenamkan tubuh itu dalam pedar cahaya biru keperakan dan melayangkannya di atas air.

"Dia bisa Mix?" gumam Eunhyuk -tak yakin- sambil satu alisnya terangkat.

Tubuh Donghae terbungkus pusaran air, membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa menyerangnya. Pusaran air itu berputar dan bergerak tak beraturan sebelum akhirnya bentuknya demi satu tubuh Donghae terlihat, dimulai dari kedua tangannya yang terentang, barulah seluruh tubuhnya.

Tak ada perubahan berarti sebenarnya kecuali sekarang dia mengunakan baju yang berbeda dan tampak begitu pas ditubuhnya dengan warna dominan biru dan putih-perak lalu dikedua belah tangannya tergengam pedang berukuran panjang masing-masing 30cm.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak percaya, dia pikir tadi hanya kebetulan bentuk Lagen didepannya cukup mirip. Tapi perubahan itu…

'Ros,apa maksudnya ini?'

'Aku mengenal Lagen itu, Tuan. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung kembali? Ada yang harus kita bicarakan.'

EunHyuk menghela napas parah, sebenarnya dia ingin lebih lama menganggu Donghae tapi yah… apa boleh buat. EunHyuk menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam air begitu seluruh tubuhnya 'hilang' dari permukaan wujudnya langsung tak kasat mata seakan menjadi satu dengan air dan ia betul-betul pergi.

Donghae membuka mata yang sebelumnya tertutup. Ia merasakan tubuhnya hangat dan dipenuhi kekuatan besar yang menentramkan hatinya.

"Nah sekarang... eh?"

Donghae menatap bingung pada sekitarnya. Sepi alias tak ada seorangpun disana.

"Rys, kita ditinggal…" seru Donghae kecewa. Baru saja dirinya mau mencoba kekuatan baru eh malah musuhnya pergi.

'Nasip Tuan,' seru Rys sama kecewanya.

.

-C.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan semangat, ia sangat antusias melihat desa yang mirip desa di korea jaman dulu.

KRYUUUKKKK

Ah… dendangan syair merdu dari perut Sungmin membutnya berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap Iin dengan intens.

'Chagiya~ Aku lapar,' serunya memelas.

Lagen berjenis naga munggil berwana pink dan bersayap hijau itu mengangguk setuju, 'Iin juga lapar, Tuan…' serunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'Iin,' seru Sungmin sambil berniat memeluk Lagen imutnya.

'Tuan…' balas Iin sambil ikut-ikutan ingin memeluk Sungmin.

Dan terjadilah acara pelukan Gaje antara Sungmin dan Iin, terlebih pelukan itu diiringi air mata haru dari kedua makhluk hidup (?) itu.

Penduduk setempat yang kebetulan melihat adegan itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Tuan dan Lagen yang lebai.

Sungmin melepas pelukan eratnya dan memilih mengendong Lagennya. "Makan apa ya," serunya sambil melihat-lihat pasar. Di pasar itu tampak ramai oleh penduduk setempat, dimana artinya rumah makan berjejeran dengan rapi dan pelanggan tinggal memilih makanan apa akan mengisi perutnya.

'Disana ramai sekali, Tuan,' seru Iin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap arah yang dimaksud Iin. "Iya ramai sekali, Ayo kita kesana," serunya semangat sambil berlari.

Begitu sampai ternyata memang banyak sekali orang yang mengerubungi tempat yang berubah kios itu. Sungmin dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dapat dengan mudah menerobos masuk kerumunan dan ia sukses terpesona.

Di depannya seorang pemuda berambut hitam gelap tengah memasak dengan cepat. Tangannya memotong sayuran dengan lihai, lalu memotong tipis-tipis daging, menuangkan sedikit minyak lalu menggoreng semua bahan tadi. Sebenarnya sulit untuk Sungmin mendeskripsikannya, soalnya yah… dia saja tidak tahu apa nama bahan makanan pembuatnya apa lagi jadinya seperti apa. Yang dia tahu… baunya sangat harum dan sepertinya sedap.

Penduduk lokal tiba-tiba saja sudah membuat barisan membuat Sungmin cengo tentang gerak warga yang sangat cepat. Sungmin ikut mengantri, ia penasaran dengan makanan yang sepertinya menjadi favorit warga ini.

Dengan sabar Sungmin mengantri sambil sesekali menghitung sisa antrian didepannya. Dengan pelayanan yang cepat membuat Sungmin mendapatkan giliran setelah 15 menit padahal antrian sebelum Sungmin sebanyak 20 orang.

"Anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya penjaga kios.

'Kok, rasanya aku kenal suaranya ya,' batin Sungmin, 'Ah, mungkin kebetulan.' "Yang tadi dimasak dan jadi favorit penduduk," seru Sungmin.

Penjaga kios yang sebelumnya membelakangi Sungmin kini berbalik, "Maksud anda Dumbjikan? Ini silakan,"seru penjaga kios sambil mengulurkan sekantong makanan. Sungguh pelayanan yang cepat ya.

"Iya, aku mau yang itu…" Sungmin yang sebelumnya tengah menatap Iin mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjangan dan ia sukses terbelalak.

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

"Maaf… bisakah anda cepat?" tanya pelanggan di belakang Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Sungmin dengan –sangat- gemas.

Sungmin langsung tersadar dan dengan cepat ia menunjuk wajah penjaga kios, "Yesung?" serunya tidak percaya.

Yesung sendiri hanya nyengir tanpa dosa, "Lama tak jumpa Minnie, nah bagaimana kalau kita bicara nanti pelangganku masih banyak," seru Yesung.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku sambil menyerahkan uangnya.

"Ah… untukmu gratis, aku yang traktir," seru Yesung.

Pemilik kios mempersilakan Sungmin duduk menunggu Yesung. Sambil mencicipi makanannya yang ternyata sangat enak, ia memperhatikan Yesung tanpa berkedip. Kenapa Yesung ada disini, kenapa dia bisa jadi koki dan yang terpenting, kenapa dia bisa masak masakan seenak ini! –yang terakhir kayaknya ngak penting deh-

Setelah hampir tengah hari barulah pengunjung kios sepi dan berhubung pemilik kios berbaik hati mengantikan Yesung sebelum kios mereka tutup maka sekarang Sungmin dapat bicara berdua dengan Yesung.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yah… saat aku tengah beli game bersama Kyuhyun mendadak ada tabrakan depan kampus kita dan ta da… aku sudah berada di dunia ini. Kau sendiri bagaimana kau bisa sampai di desa ini?"

"Aku diselamatkan Leeteuk Hyung dan berhubung Leeteuk Hyung bilang bahwa aku dan Donghae adalah kesatria Light jadi kami harus berpetualang mengumpulkan informasi, mencari kesatria Light yang lain dan mengalahkan pada 'Dark' yang jahat untuk bisa kembali ke dunia semula."

Yesung mengangguk sudah sangat bisa dengan penjelasan Sungmin yang sederhana. "Kau punya Lagen ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias, "Yup! Dan namanya Iin, dia maniskan?"

Yesung mengelus Iin dengan lembut, "Lucu," komentarnya.

"Kau punya Lagen? Oh ya… kenapa kau bisa jadi koki?"

Yesung nyengir menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin. "Iya aku punya dan berkat dia juga aku bisa jadi koki soalnya dia yang tahu bahan-bahan apa untuk membuat masakan apa, aku sih tinggal mengolahnya. Soal kenapa aku jadi koki karena aku ingin mengumpulkan uang. Tak ada yang mengghidupiku disini."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Berbeda dengan Yesung, kalau ia dengan Donghaekan dapat uang dari Leeteuk Hyung jadi untuk beberapa saat kedepan mereka bisa santai saja.

Mendadak seekor binatang sudah bberada dipangkuan Yesung. Sungmin dan Iin tampak cukup terkejut, "Itu Lagenmu?" tanya Sungmin menunjuk hewn seperti kucing namun dengan dua garis memangjang berwarna keemasan dipunggungnya.

"Iya, maniskan? Ah… aku ingin sekali empertemukan dia dengan ddangkomaku di rumah," seru Yesung.

Sungmin menatap Lagen yang sekarang manatap Sungmin, 'Manis sih...' Lagen itu memicingkan matanya dan seakan-akan siap menerkam Sungmin. 'Tapi galak…' batin Sungmin sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN Yuhuuuu Minna-san (^.^)/

Dyn kembali lagi dengan Camella Kingdom yang sudah lama banget ngak di update ehehehe ^^  
>Semoga kalian semua suka ya… Dan please banget tinggalin reviewnya dong~<p>

Balas-balas Review (~^,^)~

Akira Kou: tentang Kyuhyun akan dyn banyakin di chapter depan sekaligus statusnya XD dan Yes, Lagennya emang lucu ^^

Rini Love Suju4ever: Ngak masalah… Dyn ttp senang ada yg meriview *nangis haru… Kyu bakal banyak muncul di chapter depan (4) dan KyuMin moment di chapter 5, soal Siwon itu masih big secret, ehehe

Hyeri: Aih…. Gomawo Hyeri *peluk-peluk

Sparkyu: aih… Dyn belum bisa ngasi spoiler yang ini, tapi chap depan akan semakin jelas kok ^^

WhiteViolin: Annyeong Biola~ Yup.. tahu aja…. Terutama Lagen Sungmin tahu kan itu sesepuh kita di grup XD. Yup bisa dibiilang suspense juga sih dan eheheh…. Nyuri ide tetang kontak batin ngak masalahkan :p *ditabok

Cho yui chan: Sama aja sih sebenarnya… si evil sama devil *nyegir. Pasti lanjut kok tenang aja (^,^)v

EvilBungsu 137: semog saja di chapter ini kamu makin ngerti ya… ehehe ^^

Miyu1905: Kyumin momentnya digeser jadi chapher berikutnya… Mianne TT^TT… Yup tebakanmu benar chingu~

Daraemondut: Yang elit mau dipanggil apa toh? Dara?  
>Oke… requesmu diterima… mau nama lagennya apa? 3 huruf ya ^^)b Soal nama Iin, itu nama ummaku di grup KyuMin dan sebagai hadiah ultahnya Dyn jadiin Lagennya si Umin deh<br>Pas buat fic ini juga khayalan Dyn campur baur berbagai macam anime dan film fantasi dan ahhhh…. Typo itu indah *plak! Ini memang Kyumin tapi biar seru mesti dong anak pihak ketiga, keempat, kelima *plak -again-! Tetap review ya mochi *peluk-peluk

Chloe KyuMin:  
>Maunya sih ngak lama-lama ehehehe… tapi makasih ya… berkat reviewmu dyn jadi semngat ngetik lagi^^<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review….<p> 


End file.
